My Solider
by blueeyedswty14
Summary: Eighteen year old Katie Spencer has a solider boyfriend. He comes home from war but has to go back later. Will he ever make it back? What will happen? Find out now!


I'm eighteen! Thought now eighteen year old Katie Spencer. She jumped out of bed to run to the mailbox. When she got to the mailbox, she opened it and took out the mail. She dashed back into her house. There was bills, birthday cards, and there it was. It was a letter from Brad Manning's. ⌠Squeals.■ She then rips open the letter quickly and reads: 

Dear Katie,  
Hey babe. Happy Birthday! Eighteen huh? By the time you read this letter, your present might have already at your house. I cant wait until you see it! If I might say so myself, you will be very surprised. Things out here in Vietnam dint look that great. I cant wait to be back home in your arms. I miss you so much. I'm so scared out here knowing at any minute things could just corrupt and I wont be able to come home. Anyway I have got to get some rest┘somehow. I love you forever and always babe!

Your Solider,  
Brad Manning's

All of a sudden her door bell rings. ⌠Coming!■ she yells. She runs to the door and when she opens it, she screams. ⌠Brad! I missed you so much!■ She hugs him tight. ⌠You read my letter?■ he asked. ⌠Actually, I did just now!■ she answers back. ⌠So hows life been since I left?■ he asked. ⌠Not the same without you.■ she says a little shyly. ⌠Come on bring in your bags. Lets get you settled in my new apartment! Do you like it?■ ⌠Of course. Its awesome!■ They get him unpacked and then sit down and catch up. Then he couldn't wait any longer and kisses her passionately. ⌠You dint know how long Ive waited to do that.■ he says after they pull away. ⌠You dint know how long Ive waited for you to do that.■ replies Katie. ⌠Look I want to take you out to dinner tonight. Lets Just call it a birthday girl dinner.■ he smiles sweetly. ⌠Kay! I cant wait!■ she tells him excitedly. ⌠Kay be ready in an hour and then well leave.■ he states. ⌠Ill go get in the shower. Love you!■ ⌠Love you too.■

At the restaurant, they find themselves lost in conversation. ⌠You know■, he pauses for a minute, ⌠Valentines Day is coming up in almost two days from now.■ ⌠How can I forget? And you'reve, your's, youth" / here to be my valentine!■ she says and then giggles. ⌠Yeah. Look, I'm not here to stay. I still have to go back in two weeks.■ he says but then sees the disappointment in her eyes. ⌠Oh..■ she manages to say. ⌠Lets not think about that though. Lets think about everything we're going to do in these two weeks! Like movies, long walks on the beach, dinners, and much more! I want to make the best of this. I'm here with you. Thats pretty much all that matters to me.■ ⌠Your right. Lets not think about that.■ she says trying to sound fine. He reaches across the table to grab her hand. ⌠Katie Spencer, I love you with all my heart.■ she smiles and blushes. ⌠Brad Manning's, I love you for forever and not a day less.■ he smiles too. ⌠Well now that we know that whose ready for a long walk on the beach?■ he asks. ⌠Me!! Lets go!■ They arrive at the beach and walk for what seemed like hours and then checked his watch. ⌠I think we should start heading back to the apartment.■ he says. ⌠Kay lets go.■ Back at the apartment, they get into their pajamas and head to bed with one last kiss. I dint want him to leave me again. What if he never comes back. How could I live without his love? Katie's mind was asking her. Eventually her mind calmed down and she drifted off to sleep. The next morning she found Brad on the balcony reading the newspaper. ⌠Good morning beautiful!■ he says brightly. ⌠Good morning.■ she says sleepily. ⌠What do you want to do today?■ he asks. ⌠How about.. A movie, lunch, and then a long drive to nowhere?■ she answers. ⌠Sounds exciting. Lets do it!■ 

After the movie and lunch they go on their drive to nowhere. They put the top of the car down and put the heater on high as they drive under a line of runaway stars. She put up her hands as if she were on a roller coaster. She let out a scream and he did too. ⌠Ugh. I wish I could go back with you.■ she says. ⌠I told you we span classaren't, arrant, ardent, argent, Orient, orient, rent, parent, arena, Brent, Prent, Trent, agent, anent, Anet, rant, errant, ant, Laurent" / Guenna think about that! I thought we were going to pretend it span classwasn't, want, wast, waist, waste, Hans't, walnut" / going to happen.■ he answers. ⌠I cant not think about it! I wonder every day of my life will he come home at the end? I dint want to wander anymore Brad! I want to know!■ she cries. ⌠Katie, you know whatever happens nothing is going to change our love for each other. Even if I'm not here, my heart will always be yours.■ ⌠Brad, I want you here with me always! I dint want any ifs. I just┘she pauses for a minute I just.. cant imagine my life without you.■ she manages to tell him. ⌠You wont have to live life one second without me.■ he replies. ⌠How can you be sure?■ ⌠Just.. Just trust me.. Kay?■ he answers her. ⌠Kay baby. I trust you.■ she puts her head onto his shoulder and holds is hand close to her heart as they find there way back home.  
When Katie wakes up on Valentines Day she is greeted by a smiling Brad with a breakfast-in- bed. ⌠We have ourselves a big day today.■ he tells her. ⌠Oh really.■ she replies. ⌠Yep! So eat fast and get ready!■ he says and walks downstairs. Forget breakfast! Lets get started! she thinks to herself and jumps out of bed. She gets dressed in the kind of dressy dress she finds hanging up in her bathroom with matching shoes. Hes crazy. she thinks and smiles. When shes done she goes downstairs and sees Brad holding two dozen roses. ⌠For you gorgeous!■ he says handing her the flowers. ⌠Thank you handsome!■ she replies to him. ⌠Lets get started.■ he says and leads her out the door. They get arrive at their first destination and its the little town park. ⌠Your so silly.■ she says to him. ⌠What I like is the swings! And if you remember this is where we first met. Remember? We were six.■ he tells her. ⌠Of course. How could I forget you coming and asking me to be your girlfriend and never even met before?■ she teased. ⌠Yeah, but you'reve, your's, youth" / the one that said yes!■ he teased back. ⌠How could I resist such a cutie?■ she smiled sweetly. Hours passed and then they went to their dinner reservations. As they finished up their food, he looked at her with admiration. ⌠What?■ she asked. ⌠Nothing. Just thinking.■ he replied. ⌠About what?■ ⌠Mum┘thats for me to know and you to find out!■ he said. ⌠Are you done eating?■ he asked her. ⌠Yeah. Why?■ she questioned him. ⌠Well theres on last stop in our trip.■ he said mysteriously. She loved the way he always surprised her with everything he did. She nodded and after the bill was paid, they got in their car and drove off. When they pulled up to their stop he told her to close her eyes. She did as told, and he guided her to the perfect spot. He said, ⌠OPEN!■ When she did, she put her hands to her mouth and her eyes wider than an owls. ⌠Br..Br┘Brad!■ she stuttered. ⌠What is this for?■ she asked so confused. What she saw was a jewelry store full of diamond rings with bright lights all around showing off their gleam. There was also roses on every case of diamonds. ⌠Pick one!■ he exclaimed. ⌠Really? Any one?■ she asked. ⌠Yes. Which ever one you like best.■ ⌠Kay.⌠ She picked one and the jeweler handed it to him. He grabbed both of her hands and started to speak. ⌠Katie Elizabeth Spencer, we have known each other for forever. I love you so much and couldn't wait for this moment. From that day we met on the playground, I knew we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives.■ Katie cuts in, ⌠Oh Brad!■ she says tearing up. ⌠No let me finish. I think its time I asked you a really important question.■ He kneels down on one knee and looks up into her eyes. ⌠Will you, Katie Elizabeth Spencer, be my wife?■ he smiles a little nervous. Now a few tears falling down her cheeks, ⌠I thought you'd never ask!■ He jumps up and holds her tight and swings her around and then kisses her. 

They go to both their parents to tell them the good news the next day. The next days they do major wedding planning. They plan to get married on the day right when he comes back from Vietnam which was in exactly 1 year. They plan as much as they can in all the days they had left together. Soon enough the day came when he had to leave again. They said their good-byes and both cried. ⌠Baby, I promise Ill be back before you know it. Then, we will get married and then we'll start our lives together.■ he said to her. ⌠Kay. I love you!■ she yelled to him. ⌠I love you too babe!■ he yelled from the car. She watched his car vanish down the road. Just come back safe babe. she thought to herself. She sighed and went back inside to clean up a little bit. The days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Then, it was like time stop when she got a visit from someone.  
She looked out the window to see who it was. She opens the door to find a tall, muscular man dressed in a familiar army outfit. She looks him up and down. He finally speaks. ⌠Ma'am. I dint know how to tell you this but mum┘ your fiance we mum┘ we lost him ma'am.■ Right at that moment she broke down and her whole world crumbled. She cried as the man comforted her. When the man left she called her mom and she rushed over. ⌠Hanny, I'm so sorry.■ she held her little girl tight. ⌠Mom! He promised he was coming home! He promised!■ she sobbed. ⌠Hanny it span classwasn't, want, wast, waist, waste, Hans't, walnut" / his fault. It was just a freak thing. When you do something like go to fight you put your whole life and soul in jeopardy.■ her mom explained. ⌠How do I live without him? He was my life.■ she cried even more. ⌠Hes always with you.. Right here.■ she pointed to her heart. ⌠I want him right here by me!■ she sobbed uncontrollably.  
It was the day of the funeral and she was ready to leave but couldn't get herself to get out the door. She was going to the church today. All dressed in white. She put his box of letters in the passenger seat. She tried to hold back her tears. When she arrived at the church, the doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears. She just couldn't believe it. She heard the trumpets from the military band and her flowers fell right to the floor. Baby, why'd you leave me why'd you have to go? I was holding on forever now well never know. I can barely breathe. Its like I'm looking from far away, standing in the background. Everybody keeps saying your not coming home now. This cant be happening to me! This is just a dream. She thought to herself over and over in her head. The ceremony started and the preacher began by saying, ⌠Let us bow our heads and pray. Lord lift his soul up to you and keep him safe. Help his family and friends through this rough time of losing him.■ Katie cried and couldn't stop herself. The preacher said a few prayers and then it was time for Katie to make her speech. ⌠Now we will have someone that was very close to him, tell us how she feels.■ said the preacher stepping down from the podium. Katie steps up and puts her paper down and wipes her eyes. ⌠Hi. Mum.. I'm Katie Spencer. I was.. I mean am Brad's fiance. We were supposed to get married the day he came home.■ she looks down for a moment and then continues. ⌠He was my life, my knight in shining armor. He was all I ever asked for. I loved him so much and its going to be so hard without him here next to me. I know hes always in my heart but┘ that feels so far away right now.■ She begins to cry again. ⌠Sorry.. Mum.. His family and friends love him very much and we will all miss him terribly. A wise person once told me, when you are that brave and go to fight you risk all you have, your life, family, and even yourself.■ She pauses and tries to get herself together for him. ⌠He always told me never to cry because he never liked to see me sad.. But right now I dint know if I can keep that promise. Without him I feel as if someone has taken all the happiness and color from my world. I never really understood love until I met him and he made me who I am today. Brad Manning's, I love you and miss you always. Forever and always babe.■ She couldn't hold the tears after the last line. She stepped down and put her note by the coffin. She kiss the picture of her brave solider.  
Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him. Then the guns rang one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in her heart. She walked down the isle out the church doors. There she fell to the floor crying. This is just a dream. She said to herself over and over again trying to convince herself. She got up and drove home. When she got there she took a suitcase out of her closet. She threw it onto the bed and threw clothes into it. She was planning to run away from everything. Then when she was about to throw more clothes into the suitcase, Brad▓s voice came into her head. ⌠What am I doing?■ she asked herself. She sat on her bed holding the picture of him close to her heart. ⌠Baby why did you leave me here all by myself? You promised. You promised!■ She cried even harder. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
The next morning she woke up and thought it was just a bad dream, but to her dismay she saw the flag and the suitcase. She called her best friend, Victoria, to come by her because she did▓t want to be alone. When Victoria arrived, she hugged her heart broken friend. ⌠Girl you▓vie got to be strong. Do it for him. I don▓t mean to sound like a bitch, but you look like fifty with those raccoon eyes!■ They both laugh a little. ⌠I▓m glad I called you Vicky. You always know how to make me laugh.■ She smiles a little. Hours passed like someone was just spinning the hands on the clock making it move faster. ⌠Well will you be Kay if I leave now? It▓s getting really late.■ They look at the clock and both sigh. It was around 12:30. ⌠Yeah I think I can fall asleep now.■ she answered. ⌠Kay, but if you need anything┘ you have my number!■ ⌠Kay.■ She went to get dressed for bed and suddenly the phone rang. She answered it and it was an old friend. ⌠Hey Nick.■ He asked her for a lunch date tomorrow. She wans▓t ready to see anyone else so she turned him down. Ugh. I gotta get out.. She picks up the phone and calls her friend, Mile. ⌠Hey Miles. It▓s Katie. I was wandering if you were free for the day?■ she says over the phone. ⌠Hey Kat! And yes┘I▓m free. What did you have in mind?■ They arrived at the mall thirty minutes later. After they park they get out and walk through the entrance. ⌠I was sorry to hear about Brad. You two were quite the couple.■ Mile says with a half smile. ⌠Thanks.■ is all Katie could think to say. ⌠So what▓s the reason of coming shopping today?■ asked Mile curiously. ⌠Well my pants were getting kind of small in the waist. I don▓t know why. Probably from eating so much lately.■ rubs her stomach and laughs kind of. ⌠How long has it been since the accident?■ Mile asked awkwardly. ⌠About two months┘ I think.■ replied Katie while looking at a pair of jeans. ⌠Mum.. Not to be like nose or make you feel awkward, but did ya ll ever┘ you know?■ ⌠Mile! That▓s personal but since we▓re like best friends┘ yes. We did once. The night before he left.■ nods after saying. ⌠Did you ever think maybe your getting bigger USN▓t from eating?■ Katie▓s face turns cherry red. ⌠Mum.. Well ⌠it■ Hans▓t come for two months.. Oh my God.■ reality shocks her. ⌠Mile do you think I▓m┘. I▓m pregnant? ⌠It▓s a possibility. I mean you said it yourself.■ replied Mile smiling. ⌠Should I check?■ she asked with a confused face. ⌠I would.■ 

It was about 2 hours later when the doctor walked in. ⌠So.. Doctor..?■ ⌠Congratulations.■, he said with a big grin, ⌠Would you like to see your baby?■ ⌠Can you call my friend in to see too?■ she asked nervously. ⌠Of course. Nurse, will you do that while I set up the equipment?■ the doctor looked at the nurse over his glasses. ⌠Of course.■ she said while walking out the room. She came back in the room five minutes later with a smiling Mile behind her. Mile squealed in a low tone. ⌠My best friends going to be a mommy!■ she said. She held her hand while they did the ultra sound. The doctor pointed out all the body parts like, the head, the feet, the hands, and so on. ⌠Do you want to know the gender of your baby?■ Katie thought about it. ⌠No. I want to be surprised.■ Mile looked at her and then the doctor, ⌠I want to know!■ ⌠Can I tell your friend?■ the doctor asked. ⌠As long as she promises not to tell me.■ Katie said smiling. The doctor whispered in her ear and none of them made a face giving it away. ⌠Kay. Now I want you to come back next month so we can check out your baby.■ the doctor said getting his things back together. ⌠That▓s fine. We▓ll be here.■  
A month passed and they were back at the doctor▓s office. Her stomach had gotten much bigger. ⌠Is this normal?■ she asked Doctor Keith Morgan. ⌠Well, yes and no. You should get bigger as the months pass but not as big as you have gotten. Let▓s take a look.■ Katie laid down and Mile stood next to her. He did the ultra sound and looked surprised. ⌠What▓s wrong!■ she asked nervously. ⌠Well I seemed to have made a mistake.■ the doctor said confused. ⌠What do you mean by a mistake?■ Katie asked getting even more nervous. ⌠Well, by the looks of the ultra sound┘■ ,he paused for a minute, ⌠You▓re not having a baby.■ Katie▓s eyes started to water up.  
⌠You▓re having three.■ Katie stopped crying and looked at Mile and then the doctor. ⌠Three?■ she asked. ⌠Yes. You are having triplets!■ Mile and Katie both screamed with excitement. Then the doctor showed them all three bodies. ⌠Kay. Now I have to worn you, having triplets is very difficult process. You will become much bigger and in much more danger of one not making it. There is a procedure that I ▓ m sure you know of and-■ Katie cut him off, ⌠I▓m not getting an abortion. That▓s not even a choice. I▓m willing to do anything for these babies.■ she said very seriously. ⌠Kay then. I▓ll see you next month.■ ⌠Kay.■ Nine months later, big as can be, Katie asks Mile to take her to Brad▓s tomb. ⌠Are you sure you can make it there. I mean you are like about to pop!■ Mile said concerned. ⌠I ▓ m sure. I have to talk to him.■ Katie said surely. ⌠Kay.■ About thirty minutes later they arrived at the graveyard. ⌠I▓ll be right back, Mile. You stay here.■ ⌠No I I▓m coming with-■ Katie cut her off, ⌠No. You stay here.■ ⌠Fine. Call me if you need me.■ ⌠Agreed.■ As she reached the tomb, she sat down very slowly. She read the carving on the stone.  
Here lies Bradley Michael Manning's 1988-2007 ⌠ He will be dearly missed. ■ ⌠ Our brave solider. ■

Tears started to pile up so fast they rolled down her cheeks. ⌠Brad. I miss you so much. I don▓t go a day without thinking about you. We▓re having triplets. They are really heavy.■, she smiles and laughs a little, ⌠Mile▓s been with me twenty-four/seven so I▓m not alone. The babies should be coming soon. I hope you▓re in that delivery room with me holding my hand.■ she cries harder. ⌠Brad, I can▓t do this alone. I▓m so scared. How am I supposed to do this without you? What if I suck at being a mom? I need you more than ever right now and you arena▓t here! Why did you leave me here alone!?■ she cries even harder. ⌠Baby, I love you.■ She buried her head into her hands and cried. All of a sudden a gust of cold wind surrounded her. She looked up and let it engulf her. It was almost as if he was truly there hugging her but then, the moment was interrupted. It was time. The evidence was right there on the ground. ⌠MILE! MILE!■ she screamed at the top of her lungs. ⌠HELP ME!■ she said on the ground in pain. Mile came running to her. ⌠My water broke!■ she said through gritted teeth. ⌠Oh my God! Kay can you make it to the car?■ she asked her. ⌠Mum┘■ she remembered the wind, ⌠Yes.■ Six hours later she lay there in the hospital room holding one of her children. ⌠ It ▓ s over. ■ she sighed. ⌠ Yeah and you did a wonderful job. ■ said Mile holding another one. The other baby laid in a crib next to her bed. ⌠ Two girls and one boy. Can you hand me Bradley Michael Jr.?■ she said with a smile.  
⌠Of course.■ said Mile holding Alexandra Marie. ⌠Here you go. Do you want me to take Cassite Lynn? ■ ⌠No I▓vie got them.■ said Katie happily.

Epilogue (2 years later)

⌠Hanny can you bring Bradley over here? It▓s time to open their Santa gifts!■ Katie asked her husband, Keith Morgan. ⌠Here we come!■ he said holding Bradley like a flying airplane. ⌠The plane has landed! ■ Keith said dumping him on the sofa. ⌠ Again!■ said little Bradley. ⌠No daddy! Me Me!■ said Alexandra and Cassite in unison. ⌠ Kay. I give all of you an airplane ride after we open the gifts Santa brought us! ■ said Keith excitedly. ⌠Wait! Wait! Where ▓ s Aunt Mile?■ said Cassite in a little voice. ⌠Aunt Mile!■ ,yelled Katie, ⌠Time for presents!■ ⌠I ▓ m here. I ▓ m here.■ she said coming down the stairs. ⌠Now rip those presents open! Don▓t wait another minute!■ said Mile. And so they did▓t.


End file.
